The purpose of this study is to evaluate the role of treatment of active Crohn's disease with a new drug (chimeric anti-TNF). The trial is a multi-center, placebo controlled tiral of 3 doses of anti-TNF and 1 dose of placebo in the treatment of active Crohn's Disease/100 patients who have active disease and who meet other entry criteria will be enrolled in approximately 15 center in the US and Europe.